The present invention concerns a high-voltage power switch with an arc contact and a separate rated current contact, the moving part of which takes the form of an external hollow cylinder to delimit a storage space for a pressurized quenching gas.
For high-voltage power switches it is common that an electric arc, formed during switching off, is drawn via an arc contact, while the rated currents are conducted by a separate rated current contact. When such a high-voltage power switch must blow quenching gas such as sulfur hexafluoride into the separating gap, the rated current contact may, at least partially, form a storage space that is required for storing the pressurized quenching gas. The storage space proper can be pressurized via the are and/or designed as a movable part of a compressor means for a quenching gas.
In all cases, the rated current contact can be moved by the drive mechanism of the high-voltage power switch and must be kept light in weight in order to keep the required driving power low.